


Flufly

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Daycare, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV First Person, Preschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: BokuAka childhood best friend AU: Akaashi writes about how they became friends for a homework assignment.





	Flufly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bokuto’s Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298746) by TAÏGAO-YOH. 



> I saw a short comic and decided that I needed to write something based on it because the childhood best friend trope makes me w e a k.

Akaashi Keiji  
10 June 2017  
Short Personal Narrative  
Prompt: Think of your closest friend. Tell the story of how you met. If you can’t remember, write about your favorite memory.  


* * *

On the circle time carpet sat a four-year-old boy hugging his legs close to his chest. He wore a simple outfit which, I would later find out, was his favorite. He still had his backpack on despite having arrived at the preschool and daycare center for a good hour and a half before I did.

He had his back to me but there was no doubt that he was crying. You could hear some of his sniffling and whimpers over the play of the other kids in the room, and he would wipe his eyes every few seconds.

“Miss?” I asked my teacher after putting all of my stuff, besides the stuffed bunny I always carried around, in my cubby. “What’s wrong with Bokuto?”

My teacher greeted me with a warm welcome and a quick pat on the head before answering my question. “His friends laughed at his hair.”

“I’m gonna make him happy Ms.” I told my teacher and when she approved I gave my bunny a quick rundown of the plan: I would run up behind Bokuto-san to give him a few pats on his head then run away before he I knew I was there.

I could’ve gotten away unnoticed. It did take him a while to respond to being touched after all. But the thing is that Bokuto-san’s hair was, er, actually, still  _ is _ , and I quote, “So flufly!”

I couldn’t force myself to remove my hand and ended up just putting my bunny into the large pocket of my overalls so I could have both hands free to play with his hair. He was pretty happy with that so I decided that I had to become Bokuto-san’s friend so I could always touch his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about this or just want to say hi my Tumblr is [prubear](https://www.prubear.tumblr.com/). I'm also taking prompts now so if you wanna send one in go ahead!


End file.
